


Forgiveness

by FandomAddixt101



Category: Arrow - Fandom, dinahsiren, sirencanary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAddixt101/pseuds/FandomAddixt101
Summary: What happens when you find out a secret about the person you hate, what happens when she tells you that secret





	1. Telling her the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in 7x02 where Laurel apologizes to Dinah, but it takes place at Dinah’s apartment and I switched it up a little.
> 
> This is my first fic ever. No hate, enjoy and thanks for reading

Earth-2 Laurel Lance walks up to the door of Dinah Drake’s apartment. She stands there for a while, pacing. She stops and stands in front of the door, she raises her right hand and slowly taps three times on the door.  
As the door opens, Laurel inhales deeply. Dinah stares at Laurel from inside the room, her hand clutching the outside of the door. She stares for a second and then says,  
“What are you doing here, Laurel?”  
Laurel smiles widely and replies,  
“Aren’t you gonna invite a girl in?”  
“Why should I?” Dinah snipes back.  
“Because I brought a gift.” Laurel smiles again as she removes her left hand from behind her back and raises it, revealing a bottle of whiskey.  
Dinah raises her eyebrow and moves out of the way so Laurel can enter.  
Laurel steps in and stops cold, staring at a painting on the far wall.  
“What?” Dinah asks testily. Laurel recovers quickly and says,  
“The painting, it’s beautiful.”  
Dinah nods in response and goes behind the counter to grab two glasses. Laurel walks to the front of the counter, places the whiskey on it, and sits down. Dinah places the glasses on the counter as Laurel opens the bottle of whiskey and pours some in each glass. Laurel slowly sips the whiskey, while Dinah hasn’t touched hers.  
“Are you going to answer my question, Laurel?” Laurel smiles shyly and looks into her glass.  
“What?” Laurel shakes her head.  
“Nothing,” Dinah stares at her waiting for her answer. After a few slow seconds Laurel raises her head and replies,  
“I came here to apologize.” Dinah stands up straight from her stance leaning on the counter and barks out a laugh,  
“Yeah, right.” The blonde wrinkles her eyebrows and starts to speak,  
“I’m serious, I came to apologize. What I did to Vinny,” she pauses, “what I did to Vinny was horrible and I am so sorry Dinah, I’m so sorry I took him away from you.” Dinah looks into Laurel’s eyes,  
“Why do you care? You killed him.”  
“Because,” Laurel pauses again, looking like she might cry, “because I’ve lost the love of my life too.” Dinah’s eyes go wide.  
“What happened?” Laurel shakes her head,  
“You don’t want to know.” Dinah laughs,  
“Why not.” Laurel doesn’t respond,  
“Why don’t I want to know?” Laurel stands up and turns away from Dinah and stares at the painting she was looking at earlier.  
“Laurel?” The blonde sighs and says,  
“Because she was you.” Laurel turns back around to look at Dinah.  
“What? What do you mean she was me?” Dinah replies, kind of obvious.  
“I mean, she was my earth’s Dinah Drake.”


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel tells Dinah a story

Chapter 2

The room is silent for what feels like hours, but is actually seconds.  
“What,” Dinah pauses, “you’re lying.”  
“I wish I was.” Laurel replies lowly.  
Dinah moves around the corner of the counter and sits on the farthest stool from Laurel in shock.  
“This was a bad idea, I should go.” Laurel goes to move past Dinah but a hand grabs her forearm.  
“You are not going anywhere until you explain what the hell you are talking about.” The brunette bites out angrily.  
“Fine.” Laurel replies and sits back down in her original seat. They both grab their glasses and down them. Dinah grabs the bottle and pours them both another.  
“Where do I start?  
I didn’t have anyone, all of my family was dead and I was all alone. I was high, but not nearly high enough in my opinion. I was out and I needed more. I couldn’t get ahold of my dealer so I went to some back street alley and found one. It turns out the dealer I found worked for a big time mob boss by the name of Damien Darhk.”  
“Darhk, really?” Dinah interrupted. Laurel nods and continues,  
“While I was with him, a van pulled up next to me and out came, Dinah, of course I didn’t know who she was at the time. All I knew was that she jumped out of the van gun in hand pointed at the guy. I took off running, I heard her say to her team to grab the guy, she was going after me. I sneaked a peek over my shoulder and sure enough she was chasing me. I went  
through a few alley ways, and once we were out of view of the other guys on her team I ducked behind a corner and when she she came around the side, I flung her against the brick wall with my scream. She was on the ground and I went to go see if she was alive. Turns out she was just fine. Her eyes popped open and she pushed me to the ground and straddled me, forearm pushed against my throat. At that point I was crying. She looked at me and got off me. She helped me off the ground and I leaned against the wall. She told me to stay there, she told me she’d be back. For some reason I listened to her. About an hour later she showed up and took me back to her apartment. She told me she was the police captain and about Damien Darhk. She took care of me, helped me get sober. She was there for me. Don’t ask me why, I never figured that out. But she made me feel special.” Laurel pauses and sniffles a bit and takes another swig of her drink.  
“How did she die?” Dinah asks after a minute.  
“I’m getting there. We got close, we fell in love. We had the romantic fairy tale love story. Until Damien Darhk found out about us. He kidnapped me and wanted me to tell him everything about her. I wouldn’t, no matter what he did to me I wouldn’t tell him anything about her. He was not happy about that but he let me go. At the time I didn’t know why. I didn’t tell D about the kidnapping. I didn’t want her to worry. I should have told her, maybe she would have been prepared. One day I got home from the store, I had gotten her a charm bracelet, it was our anniversary.” Laurel pauses staring at her wrist playing with a bracelet,  
“When I walked in there were rose petals everywhere, I followed them into the bedroom, but I didn’t find what I was expecting. Dinah was on the bed,” she pauses again and wipes her eyes, “Dinah was on the bed, naked. Her throat slit.”


End file.
